


"I'm here, love."

by heismysoulmate



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But mostly just comfort, Cuddling, Cutness overload, De-Aged Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Just they're both 23 here, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Slice of Life, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: A bunch of moments from Oz and Gilbert's lives, where, no matter what, they always had each other, and lived hapily ever after.(aka pandora destroyed me and I needed some tooth-rotting fluff)





	1. Summer

Gilbert liked to greet summer mornings on the balcony.

When sun was still low on the horizon, but the air was already getting warmer, he was sitting on the chair, coffee in one hand, cigarette in the other.

It was peaceful.

People were mostly still asleep, and only the birds’ singing were interrupting the silence. 

He was able to think. Smoking the cigarette, Nightray was observing the empty streets. Taking small sips of the barely warm drink, he was planning his day. 

Sun rays on his face felt like a delicate, warm touch. It was nice. 

He liked the summer for this specific reason. The mornings.

When he was done, he would come back inside, leave the empty cup in the sink, and start preparing breakfast.

But this morning was different, because he heard quiet footsteps, and raised his gaze at the blonde figure emerging from the bedroom.

“Morning, love,” Gilbert said, smiling softly. “You woke up early today.”

“Nightmare,” Oz replied shortly, coming into the kitchen and rubbing on his eyes.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, already suspecting the answer.

And so he wasn’t surprised when blonde man only shook his head.

Gilbert came closer to him, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He knew what Oz really needed right now. After all, he knew him since they were kids, and they were together for almost five years now. So he held him close, putting his face in Vessalius’ hair, and kissing the top of his head.

They stood like that for a minute or two, until Gilbert felt that man in his arms is finally relaxing. Only then he spoke again.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“Scrambled eggs?”

“Okay.” There was a moment of silence. “Can I let go?”

“Yes.” But there was the smallest hint of hesitation in Oz’s voice, so Gilbert held him for a moment longer. Then lowered his head to kiss the part of his shoulder, that wasn’t covered by his loose t-shirt, before moving away.

They were talking a little while eating, and Oz was smiling, so it seemed that he got over whatever demons were haunting him in his sleep.

But when Nightray was doing the dishes, the other man embraced him from behind. He didn’t say anything, just standing there, holding onto him, until Gilbert finished. That’s when Oz whispered quietly.

“I love you.”

That was surprising.

Vessalius was always more of a man of action than a man of words. He would shower Gilbert in affection, in every form possible, to show how important the other was to him, but he would hardly ever say the words.

Gilbert’s heart did a flip.

He didn’t know if it was somehow caused by the nightmare, or Oz just felt a need to say it. It didn’t really matter. And even if he asked, Oz wouldn’t tell him.

He just let himself smile, while putting his his hands onto those wrapped around his waist.

“I love you too.”


	2. Autumn

In Gilbert's opinion, the best thing about autumn was surely the evenings.

Not the dark and rainy ones, when he was coming back home angry and soaking wet, because he was always forgetting his umbrella, no.

But the ones, when the last rays of setting sun were filling the living room with the golden light. And as it was getting later, the light was changing to the orange, dark yellow, sometimes even pink. Everything looked almost magical that way. Even the occasional bits of dust, that were floating in the air, were resembling the glitter.

The music was playing quietly in the background, and so, when he was sitting in the golden room, filled with the smell of sunshine, and familiar sound, he couldn’t stop the smile.

It was warm, and safe. It really felt like home.

Oz came back that day looking gloomy.

“What is it?” Gilbert asked immediately, seeing his expression.

“I had a... heated discussion with Barma today. And apparently, what I said was unprofessional, and I shouldn’t talk like that to my own boss. Guess who’s gonna work after hours for whole next week.”

“He can’t force you to work longer. That’s not even unprofessional, that’s illegal, love.”

Vessalius crossed his arms.

“No, I will do it. I’m gonna show him.”

Gilbert sighed, and get up from the couch.

“Come on,” he said, untangling Oz’s arms, and taking his hand.

Blonde looked at him with furrowed brows, but let himself be dragged to the centre of the room. 

Even angry, he looked beautiful, and Gilbert could just look at him for a whole day. When he was standing in the golden light, it made him look like an angel.

When Nightray spinned him, Oz made little surprised sound.

“What are you doing, Gil?”

The sound of piano was filling the room from the radio, and Gilbert started dancing slowly, dragging his boyfriend with him.

At first, Oz was reluctant, but after a moment he just let go, and started playing along. They were moving slowly, to the rhythm of the melody, but as song was gaining its momentum, so did they. Soon, they were spinning around, and Oz started laughing. It was happy, light sound and it made Gilbert smile.

They stopped when the song ended.

Oz was still smiling, his hair looking almost like a halo around his head, when he cupped Gilbert’s face to slowly kiss him.

Nightray melted into the kiss, and then put his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Honestly, Barma is a little bitch, and he’s using his position a little too much. One day people will finally see how much you’re doing there, you’re gonna get promoted, and you’re gonna be his boss. I wanna see how he’s gonna be sorry, asking for your forgiveness.”

From this angle he wasn’t able to see Oz’s face, but he knew his boyfriend was smiling, when he said quiet: “Thank you.”


	3. Winter

Winter nights were the worst. 

They were long, dark, and so cold. For Gilbert, they were always associated with despair and hopelessness. The darkness was so thick, as if he would never see the sun again. His body was craving for warmth. And it was almost always accompanied by melancholic, sad thoughts.

Especially that winter was quiet. Snow was suppressing all sounds from the outside, and he and Oz never were really loud people. Silence was so deep it was ringing in his ears.

But he found a really big advantage of those nights. One that was drawing away all the bad things. That is: he was able to cuddle his boyfriend as much as he wanted.

Gilbert loved hugging Oz, just like kissing him, holding his hand, talking to him… well, everything. But during those winter evenings, it was especially nice to hold onto Oz, who was always so warm. 

Sometimes, if Vessalius was feeling giddy, he was showering Gil in little kisses, all over his body, that made dark hair man laugh and forget about everything.

Those were the nicest moments of the day. When they were finally able to lie together, so close that they were feeling each other’s heartbeats. If he could, he would never get up.

Oz was the light that was illuminating even the darkest nights.

“You’re still awake?” Nightray asked, with his nose pressed to the place where Oz’s neck and shoulder connected.

“Yeah.”

“Something on your mind?”

“Not really.”

He pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s exposed shoulder.

“Gil! If you start kissing me, I surely won’t fall asleep.”

Man chuckled.

“Sorry.”

There was a silence for a moment. Oz started playing with Gilbert’s fingers, that were lying on his stomach.

“I saw Sharon yesterday,” Nightray started quietly. 

He told him how the woman was complaining, that Gilbert and Oz apparently forgot about her, and they have to finally visit her and Break soon. He kept his voice calm, his mouth only centimeters from Vessalius’ skin.

Gil wasn’t very good at telling stories, but he knew Oz just needed to listen to someone’s voice to calm down after a long day. And not even fifteen minutes passed, when man was quietly asleep, his eyes closed and breathing even.

“Goodnight, love,” Gilbert whispered, also closing his eyes.


	4. Spring

Spring was probably Gilbert’s favourite season. It was getting warmer, the world was coming back to life, and the ever-present green was reminding him of his beloved man’s eyes.

The days were sunny, and filled with smiles. (And happy dogs. There was a lot of dogs running around, glad that winter was over. It was important.) And even when it was raining, the droplets falling on your skin were warm. As if the sky was crying, but those were happy tears, born from joy.

People were lively, and more polite than during any other time of the year. 

Flowers were blooming. The Mother Nature itself seemed to be thrilled.

It was beautiful.

So, making use of the good weather, the two of them had a picnic in the park, with Alice. They spend three hours eating, chatting, laughing and bickering, and now they were coming back home. 

At Oz's head was placed a flower crown, that girl made for him. It was made of white and yellow flowers, and was lying gently on his soft locks. Gilbert couldn’t believe how cute his boyfriend looked.

"Do you want to buy a flower?"

Gilbert took his eyes from Vessalius, to look at the little girl, that was standing next to him with hands full of tulips. They were fresh and colorful.

"Hmm…" He crouched in front of her, letting go of Oz's hand that he was holding. "But I would need more than just one."

"Oh, okay. How much do you want?

"How about all of them?"

"What?!" She seemed shocked at the suggestion.

"Well, I just think my boyfriend deserves them all."

Girl took a quick glance at Oz.

"Okay, I can see your point. I’ll sell you them all."

Gilbert paid her a little more than he should, and then waved her goodbye, while girl was running off happily.

"For you, my flower prince,” he said, giving a bunch of tulips to Oz.

His face was adorably red, when he took them, and smiled.

"Thanks, love."

Nightray just couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing his cheek.

He was so happy to have Oz by his side. Even when the flowers will die, and sun will disappear behind clouds, they will still be here, together. Now and always.


End file.
